


Wonder, Drifiting

by she_who_recs



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2018, Ficlet, Gen, Lothlórien, no dialogue no characters no added sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: What happens to the mallorn leaves after they fall?





	Wonder, Drifiting

The rain comes even to Lothlorien.

Fat droplets roll down the mallorn boughs and pool on the forest floor below. The water wells up through the stately carpet of fallen leaves. One yellow leaf delicately rises, then another, then ten and twenty and a thousand. The rivulets lead them on a merry dance among the silver roots. They whirl away as if eager to see the rest of the Golden Wood.

A leaf (and ten, and twenty) will be swept into the river. It will drift down to the Anduin, to Rohan or Gondor; a golden sentinel of the Dreamflower. And thus, a little magic escapes into the world of Men.


End file.
